Family: Forever and Always
by Allways-happy
Summary: Olivia wants revenge on a certain Original Vampire and will stop for no one until she get it. returning to a place she hasn't seen in a 1000 years brings up memories and some faces she hadn't seen. But in time secrets will be reveled and no matter what nothing is stronger than the bond of Family. Family is and always will be forever. OC/Klaus, OC/Kol, OC/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

Olivia POV

When you are 1000 years old things get a little exciting and boring, it takes a lot to become un bored. But when you are after one person to kill you don't stop and you do anything in your right mind to get them.

My Name is Olivia and 1000 years ago I lived in peace with my Father and brothers, But that Vampire came into my Pack and killed my father and brothers and I hide like I was told. When you are the daughter of the original Werewolf you demand respect.

Because what came from my family runs in me and I have so much anger inside of me to last a life time. I don't need any troubles with his kids but him, Mikael. I want his blood on my hand. I want him to regret what he did, I want him to beg.

I lost 6 brothers all older than me I was the girl the only girl and my brothers had wives, children, my nieces and Nephews and some left the pack before happened but they no idea who I am, My brother Denis was Klaus father, he looked out for him but now his gone.

"Olivia" turning my head to the voice at the door

"Yes?" I questioned

"Hannah has found him, 15 years off not knowing and she finally located him" The young girl feared me, I was nice sweet innocent girl, but that much blood spilt and your own families things just get a little unpredictable.

"Alicia go you are free" I smiled walking over to her I grabbed a ring off the table "Here you go"

Alicia looked down at the ring as I placed it on her finger "Olivia thank you" she whispered

"you are welcome but I think you should go before I change my mind" She nodded and before I knew it she was gone, leaning against the door I stood there for a while gathering all my thoughts, finally I have found him.

Walking down stairs my witch was down there "Hey Liv" She grinned as she wrote stuff down

Shaking my head I couldn't help the smile that came to my face "What you doing?"

"just writing down a list of stuff will need" She smiled "tickets are booked for tomorrow"

"Good work Hannah" I smiled

Hannah was the one person I couldn't get angry at. she has heart and soul, she's strong but I found her when she was 4 years old and she is now 17, whilst there was no movement of Mikael she went to school. Kind of like a mother role I guess.

I liked it made me think that I had a family, because that's the only sucky thing about having no trust in people is that your lonely, but Hannah she was like a daughter to me. Witch or not she was a child I found her and took her in and raised her as my own.

"Mum" shaking my head "Sorry Liv" she chuckled "do you reckon your going to be able to kill him?"

"His Blood will be spilt and anyone who tried to help him" I said coldly looking at her "Hannah I look at you like you are my own daughter, you are a witch, you are strong, Beautiful, Smart and no matter what you follow your heart and gut"

"What if my Heart fell in love with a trader" she giggled

"then he better choose a side before I claw his throat out" I winked "Now go pack and bed, we leave for" looking over at the map "Mystic falls" I eyed it whilst a cold shiver went through my body.

"_Olivia" turning away from the lake I looked at my Older Brother Denise "what are you doing sister?""Washing my bear" I held it up with a pout "Marcus was angry and he knock me over" I shrugged "Mr Big fell in the dirt""I'll punch him later" he winked_

_I giggled, Denis is the eldest out of the 6 and my favourite he was always there for me and was basically my protector when there was nightmares I would go to him, not saying I don't love my other brothers but he was definitely up the top of the list "Did you see Niklaus today?" I questioned_

_He nodded "Yes I did, I swear I want to Kill Mikael he hits him, but what am I meant to do I slept with his mother and then I found my soul mate" he signed "He is my first son and he doesn't even know"_

"_Denis" I stood up and walked to him were he sat on the log, sitting down I grabbed his hands and made him turn to look at me "You are a great father and some day he will know and when he does, you'll find out that he is you all over"_

"_you talk to him what's he like" he questioned with pleading eyes_

_Biting my bottom lip I began to think "His hurt, he knows his different like a part of him is telling him that Mikael isn't his dad but he doesn't want to believe it. His funny, smart, Strong and Tactful" I smiled "Just like his dad""Has he found love?" _

"_there is this girl in the village her name is….Tatia she's kind of a well you know"_

"_Wench" he chuckled_

_Giggling "Yes brother she a bit, Klaus told me she said she loved him, but when I spoke to Elijah he said the same thing and I just think she's nothing but trouble and not good enough for my Nephew or Elijah" I shrugged "Rebekah hate her with passion"_

"_Hmm" he thought "I guess it kind of a all learning experience for him. Wish I could help him"_

"_Someday we can I'll get to be his Aunty Olivia and you his Dad and our brother his uncle and our father his grandfather, your children his brothers and sister and our brothers children his cousins. I hope his heritage kicks in so he knows his like us and that his our blood and flesh"_

"_And fur" Denis chuckled he let go of my hand and kissed my forehead "I love all my children equally but you my little sister will always be my number one girl" he winked "Just don't tell Annabelle" he winked_

"_Done deal" I smirked as we both got up and walked back to the pack._

**A:N/ What we think? Should I carry on? Would you like to know what happens? Two reviews and I shall update it and yeah.**

**Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia POV

Chapter 2

The flight didn't take long at all and before I knew it I was in a car on my way to Mystic falls, Hannah was asleep in the passenger seat snoring softly. Looking at her she was different I knew that, she wasn't like the other witches I came across who learnt later on they were witches since I found her at the age of 4 with her red hair in one big ball of mess on top of her head, but then she could do magic. I didn't keep her for that reason I didn't even let her help me until she begged last year.

The other witches that were by my side said she had power strong power but they didn't know what it was and a part of them didn't trust her take a witch name Monica for example.

_Hannah was sitting on the floor back slouched on the coffee table with a frown on her face as she tried to figure out her homework. She has grown a lot she was now in her teen 13 and she was still the sweet girl I meet 9 years ago._

_Her red hair was now straight and long to about her mid back, her skin was pale and flawless, she stood at 4'9, big smile and shining Blue eyes that made anything your angry at fade away. She has basically had me wrapped around her little finger for a very long time._

"_Olivia" looking up it was a new witch Monica, she didn't like helping she didn't want anything to do with the supernatural but a deal is a deal and when you save one you have to apply in good will and I needed her help "I can not find him" she huffed "His dark and cold like his dead"_

"_Try harder" I snapped with Venom in my voice_

"_I'm Afraid if I look any harder I will pass out, I can't use that much magic in one night" she hissed_

"_Oh I can help" Hannah snapped up "Mum it will be easier for her she won't have to just be by herself"_

_I looked at her big pleading blue eyes "Fine but if it gets too much you stop" I pointed_

"_Yes Mum" she smiled getting up she went over to Monica and they grabbed each other hands _

_Monica eyes went glassy, Standing up I ripped her hold out of Hannah, and placed her behind me protectively "What is she" Monica hissed her brown eyes back to normal "She is dripping with dark magic"_

"_And" I glared_

"_And she is a monster she will do bad things you must kill her, no witch can with hold that much dark magic"_

"_I've never used dark Magic" Hannah whispered "I never will"_

"_It is you and you are a monster just like the rest of them" she growled at Hannah I could hear Hannah heart and her sniffles, the smell of Salt finally consuming the air._

"_She is not a monster" I growled my eyes glowing _

"_Oh she is trust me" Monica shook her head and then began muttering Latin, the wind picked up and my paper began to fly. Growling I sped over to her and broke her neck watching her fall to the ground, I heard Hannah Gasp._

"_I'm sorry Hannah but she is" I shook my head_

"_a monster, she deserved it" she nodded "You're my mum blood or not you are my mum"_

"_Yeah" I nodded "and you know what they say don't push momma bear'" I winked, clicking my finger 2 werewolves came in and took the witch away._

Pulling up to the house we were going to stay at, I carried Hannah inside the house and laid her on a bed. Writing her a quick note to stay were she was and I will be home later. I left money by the side just for food.

Walking outside I could feel the wind on my skin and a smile on my face, walking down the street wearing my black skinny jeans, black singlet and leather jacket. Wearing black boot cut heels and my black hair was in ringlets down my back.

As I walked the place I use to call home I began to remember everything where I played, where I first changed into a werewolf, were my father taught me that just because I was different didn't mean I was inside, he told me I had my mother heart.

Walking to the lake where I would play with my brothers I couldn't help but smile I missed them dearly I wished they were here and father.

"Sometimes when you wish hard enough we come" turning around my eyes went wide and I stared at the figures in front of me "Come here daughter" taking a deep breath I ran into my fathers arms, I could feel his touch, how is this possible?"How?" I whispered looking into his Gray eyes

"Olivia I am here only for little while but for now" he hugged me again tighter "I have watch you hurt Daughter, Watched you be angry there is no need" he whispers

Pulling back I looked at my father he looked the same when he died. Long brunette hair plated back, gray eyes, he stood with Authority and strength. I admire my father for he is everything you want in a man.

"Father, I have too for all of use" I stared at him "He took everything away Dad, everything. I have walked this world with no family, and when I find love I won't get to share it with any of my siblings, we were meant to live on" I whispered

I felt him close me in a hug "I know Olivia and we didn't make it and for that I am sorry, but watching you on the other side, the quiet tears, the planning, the revenge" he pulled me back looking me in the eyes "Your mother wouldn't want this"

"I have to dad" I whispered "I have to because if I don't then I have lived for nothing"

"What about Hannah she is not nothing the 15 years of not tracking him down has been the best to watch" he smirked "I know we were foolish and we made others but strong" he nodded "But you are the direct line you are the only thing that can carry on the gene and Klaus"

I put my head down, he was right I was the only one who can carry on a Blackston Gene. See we were the beginning our family had the curse, well my dad did and before he meet my mum he would fool around and it made weaker werewolves, ones that change by force.

When my dad found my mum, they had my Brothers and all off did the same fooled around until they found there soul mates. I am the only one who hasn't calmed my wolf well I don't think I have yet.

"Sweetie your brothers watch you and they watch you from the other side as well as the rest"

"They do" I looked into his massive Grey eyes

A smile cracked his Russet skin "They miss you and they wish they could have one more day with you, for some reason you thought of me so I came and I'm here and I get to see my daughter. I get in the name of our Family you will kill him, but remember the promise you have for me'

"To not cut Marcus hair when his sleeping?" I questioned

He chuckled and my heart sang at the sound of it, it was just like old times, I have always been Daddy Princess and he was a strong man but when it came to me I had him wrapped around my finger "No that you will give love a chance" He nodded

"I tried once Dad" I shook my head

"You were not age then, your wolf was still innocent, it isn't anymore and it deserves to love"

"Yeah" I nodded "Promise is a Promise" I smiled weakly "But Dad I will kill him in the name of my family he will beg for death and until I see fit then he shall have it" I nodded

He stared at me his face blank "You are my daughter you are Olivia Blackston the Original Werewolf" he came up to me "And I don't doubt you will revenge your family but don't spend that long doing it because you need to move on and be happy"

Dad hands came to my cheek and wiped a tear I didn't know fell "You are more beautiful then the last time I saw you, a little darker and madder but I still see my Olivia" he kissed my forehead "And it's time for me to go" he whispered

"No I just got you back" I looked up in his eyes

"I love you we all do, we are in here" he touched my heart and then the man that stood in front of me was gone and I was alone and staring out at the lake again. Falling to the ground I wrapped my legs up in my arms and began hugging myself as the cold air whipped around my skin.

…

After staring out at the lake with what felt like forever I got up and dusted myself off. Walking down the path I went into a bar and took a seat "What can I get you?" the Bartender asked

"Vodka" I nodded shortly

"Um coke or water" the bartender asked, lifting my head a smirk came to my face and his cocky smile left, licking my lips I leant over and let my age change colour "Vodka" he nodded and passed it over before walking away.

Being Born by they Alpha and having Alpha blood in you, you demand respect. Getting Humans to do what I want is easy, getting Wolfs to do what I want is Extra Easy , Vampires who know me fear me for my bite doesn't give you a few days it ends you there and then.

"Aren't you a little to young to be drinking" turning my head I looked at this dark head boy, he was cute and by the smell of it he was a Hybrid. Taking the bottle off the table.

"you smell it" I nodded downing my drink "come sit" I nodded towards the Booth at the back, he looked frighten but he came and sat next to me anyways "Name?"

"Tyler" He nodded

"Niklaus created you yes?" I asked downing another drink

"Yes" he frowned "Sorry who are you?"

"I'm Olivia" I smiled putting my drink out the way for a second, folding my arms I leant forward on the table "I could be your worse nightmare or I might be your best dream but this is how it works you tell me what you know" I looked into his yellow eyes "and I'll let you live"

"Ah Klaus saved me" He shrugged "His Father is coming after him"

I growled "And have you seen him?" I questioned

"No not yet but there is some words of him coming why Nik left, leaving his Sister here""Where is Rebekah" I questioned

"At the Salvatore house" he nodded

"Call her Tyler tell her to come and tell her Olivia wants her" I smiled

Tyler did as he was told and before I knew it Rebekah came into the room, she ran over to me "Olivia" she smiled

Smiling I got up and crushed her in a hug, Rebekah and I were basically attached at the hips "Rebekah" I smiled pulling back "I have missed you"

"and I you" she smirked taking a seat in the booth "What you been up to? Where have you been? I thought you died"

"well this is where I need your help" I nodded "I want your Dad dead Rebekah"

"As do i" she nodded

"Good, he killed every last one of my family Rebekah and I have to do it"

"The Salvatore will come up with a plan" Tyler jumped in "they always do"

"Okay well Rebekah you play along, whatever it takes play along, when your father comes I will kill him" I smiled

"Then will go to Paris' she smiled "something like that" I nodded "We have a deal?"

"Yes" she smiled taking a sip of my drink smiling I couldn't help but be happy near Rebekah she was my best friend, like the sister I begged my father for before my mum died.

I looked over at Tyler letting my eyes change colour again "Tyler you do not say name here at all you don't know me but whatever Klaus says do it" He nodded "Now go" he got up and left Rebekah frowned at me "His a wolf it called Authority"

"your eyes were pretty cool Purple with Yellow and hint of red"

…

Finally making it back to the house we were staying at Hannah was watching TV whilst eating Pizza, walking over I sat down and grabbed a slice, I began to eat it and watch TV. Before I knew it Hannah was laying in my lap she was sound asleep before I knew it my eyes began to close, with the words of my father fresh in my mind.

**Good? Bad? Never try and write again? Family love yay or Nay? Anyways 2 reviews to update it, if use don****'****t like it then I shall stop this writing.**

**Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lleana: Thanks for the review, Olivia doesn't age the answer is at the end of the chapter, so read and review ****JJEWI: Thanks for the ReviewBeachLoviing: Thanks for the review I don't own Vampire Diaries. But I do own my O/C Hannah and Olivia **

Olivia POV

Woke up to high pitched noise, frowning I got up quickly jumping up "OUCH" looking down Hannah was rubbing her head, smirking I held out my hand and she took it whilst she begin to wake up.

I found where the noise came from it was my phone, groaning I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked it whilst walking into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water I leant against the counter.

Rebekah: Hey Liv need your help, Homecoming coming and I need a dress, Help me?Looking over at Hannah she was about to fall asleep again shaking my head I texted her back quickly telling her I will pick her up soon. Going back into the lounge room I stared at Hannah "Stop looking at me" she Groaned

Shaking my head "Get up and get dressed were going shopping'

She opened one eye "Food shopping?" she questioned

"Yes but also dress shopping" she opened both eyes "Don't start now get your little ass up and move it"

"So bossy" she groaned getting up she walked down the hallway like a zombie, running into the wall whilst stretching, smirking I walked into my room and jumped into the shower quickly, letting the warm water relax my muscles.

Jumping out of the shower I walked to my wardrobe and began to think of what to wear, grabbing my black lace shorts, white plain singlet and white low cut converses. Throwing my Black hair up into a pony tail I checked myself and nodded.

Walking down the corridor Hannah opened the door she looked more awake and she looked like a little 17 year old "Why we shopping?" she questioned

"Helping a friend and you my as well get a dress and go to" I shrugged

"Can't I wear Jeans?" she whined

"No" I mimicked her Whin

She rolled her house and stuck her tongue out, smirking I grabbed my stuff and held the door open as she walked out "Shit" turning my head I could hear Hannah heart beat it was so fast"Sorry" Tyler whispered "Ah"

"Hannah" She Whispered "you are?"

"That's Tyler and What can I do for you Tyler?" I questioned looking up at him with my hands crossed over my chest "Just thought I should tell you that the guys don't trust me because I am Sired to Klaus"

"well keep at it you find out anything then you inform me, and do it via text not showing up on my doorstep scaring poor Hannah" In public she was Hannah and I was Olivia, reason being is all my life I had one thing on my mind until 13 years ago and Hannah was found.

I never want her to be used against me and trust me trying to find Mikael has got me some enemies and a lot of Werewolves try to clear the red they have with me which makes me laugh I am one for Dramatics I guess.

"Sorry Hannah" He stared at her too long and I let out a Growl and he began to look at me "Sorry" he said quickly "And she should probably go to school I could watch her""Don't you have a girlfriend?" I questioned

"Yeah I'm being nice" he nodded "Anyway Text got you" he nodded before walking away quickly shaking my head I looked at Hannah and she had bright red cheeks and a smile on her face.

"He was hot" she pointed out

"His a Hybrid" I nodded "Come on" grabbing her hand we jumped into the car, Driving to the boarding house, this was the Salvatore brother house this use to be where the butcher lived and kept his pig and cows. Beeping the horn Hannah was still playing with the radio, Rebekah came running out and once she was in the car I began to pull away "lucky I don't need seat belts" Rebekah chuckled before sitting up "Who this"

"Bek this is Hannah my daughter" I pointed out, I could feel her looking at me

"She found me and ever since she's been my mum" Hannah filled her in "Hannah remember my best friend I told you about" "My godmother" she questioned

"Yeah" I nodded"She's my god Child" Rebekah screamed in the back, I frowned at her high pitch voice but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Pulling up to shopping place I just listened to Bek tell us the bad things Nik has done and watch Bek and Hannah get to know each other.

Walking into the store Bek and Hannah were talking and looking at dresses as I sat down and just stared at them. My best Friend is a Vampire, My daughter a Witch, My Nephew a Hybrid and My family Werewolves.

Smirking at the thought I couldn't help it these two always made me smile Hannah was so funny and my attitude rubs off on her and Bek was the same girl strong and beautiful.

"_LIV LIV LIV" turning my head I saw Rebekah come running down to me "Hey Phil" she waved to my brother who just smiled as Rebekah made her way over to me "Can you come over please?" she questioned _

"_I don't know Bek I still have to finish my chores" I signed as I looked at the clothes I was cleaning_

"_Go" turning my head to the voice it was Phil "I will do them Sister go play""Really?" I questioned_

"_Yes go" he smirked taking the clothes off my hands smiling I kissed his cheek and grabbed Rebekah hand running away from the pack, we ran hand in hand through the forest until we made it back to the Markets._

"_What y need me for?" I question finally dropping her hand_

"_Well tonight the Festival and it's the first time My parents have said I could go" she smiled "and I know you can go so we need to design a dress" she smiled clapping her hands_

"_Oh but I hate dresses"_

"_It's one night and then you can go back to trousers and shirts" she pointed out "Pretty please" she pouted whilst looking at me with big blue eyes, Rolling my eyes we both began to walk to the Markets. Walking through she picked out a green material and I picked blue, we were holding the rolls as we walked passed everyone "Can we do it at your house" she smiled_

"_I know your dad doesn't like me" I smirked "But yes I'm sure Father wont mind, plus I'll kick everyone out of the house if there in it" She smiled _

"_I see Ryan looking at you" she looked at me_

_Looking over at Ryan he was cute and he was always flirting with me, smirking I felt my cheeks blushed when he looked over at me and wink , smirking I grabbed Rebekah hand and pulled her through the forest._

_She giggled at me literally dragging her, when we made it back to the pack home I felt safe here and I couldn't hold the relaxation I felt "Hey sweetie" Dad saw me "Hello Rebekah" Dad smiled at her_

"_Hello Mr Blackston" Bek smiled at him_

"_Hey Dad Bek making me make dresses" I rolled my eyes "So can you keep the house clear"_

"_this for the Festival" he smirked_

"_Yes and Ryan was checking her out" Bek snapped _

"_Bek" I hissed_

"_Ryan hey" he nodded"No daddy I don't think so"_

"_You'll him" he smiled and walked away, nodding I walked into my house and we both began to make dresses in complete silence. Hours passed and my dress was already done it took me a while, but it was long sleeve blue dress._

_It was beginning to get dark and I knew the Festival would begin soon, looking over at Rebekah she had her concentrated look on, smirking I walked over and began helping her "Thanks" she smiled in relief._

…

_We were dressed and I did Rebekah hair plating the back and letting it flow down her shoulder. Smiling we went to the Festival together with Denis dropping us off because it was dangerous. Walking towards the music and the fire Rebekah had a bright smile on her face._

"LIV" Shaking my head at the memory I looked at Bek as she had a few red dresses "Your going to pick all of them aren't you?" I laughed

"Hey you and I use to have to sew and sew for days to make dresses here there made for us" She smirked "you like them"

"Yes" I nodded "what about me" Hannah came out in a peach short dress "I like it" Rebekah and I said together

Hannah smiled and I could tell she felt like a girl I did too in my first dress, Smirking we paid for everything and jumped into the car ,Dropping Rebekah off. Hannah and I went food shopping and then went back home.

Hannah went to start Dinner why I sat on the lounge looking at the TV before my mind went back to that night.

"_Excuse me Olivia would you like to dance?" Ryan asked me _

_Ryan was one of the hottest guys I knew he was tall, blonde hair, green eyes and very kind, smiling I took his hand and he pulled me into the group of people, he grabbed bowed and I did the same and we began to dance._

"_You look beautiful" he whispered_

"_Thanks" I blushed_

"_hey you want to go someone where private for a little while?" he questioned_

"_Oh I don't know, Bek will be by herself and"_

"_Please" he looked at me with those big green eyes, looking down I looked back up and nodded, walking with him away from the festival we went near the forest but not going in them just on the edge where no light hit it._

"_Um so what we doing here?" I questioned_

"_You are very beautiful" his voice seemed off "and well you don't live in the Village Olivia"_

"_And" I frowned_

_Before I knew it my back was against a tree his body trapped me and I could feel the bark digging into my back, my heart began to pump and anger began to come over me, I tried pushing him off me but he didn't budge "Get off me" I hissed_

"_Oh love not tonight" he whispered in my ear, his ear was next to my mouth so I bite it "Ouch BITCH" he snapped pulling of my body he slapped my face, I fell to the ground looking up at him his hands began ripping my dress._

_Anger over came me and before I knew it all I saw was red and before I could stop myself I was a wolf, I could smell his blood, looking at him he had a massive scratch on his face, I began to growl as he crawled backwards against me "You're a wolf" he whispered_

_I just growled and snapped my teeth, I watched him run in a panic back to the party, Shkaing my head I ran back to the pack anger still in me, once I was home I felt right being here I began to pace back and forth._

"_Olivia" Looking up it was my father and he was all Authority holding a blanket "Change back" Growling I changed back feeling my bones pop right back in spot, Father wrapped me in a blanket as I shook with anger still "What happened"_

_Looking up at my father I saw him flinch back "Ryan Goodman is Marked" I growled_

"_Hold up" he signed "Go inside I will collect you brothers and will decide it"_

_Storming away I pulled on some Trousers and one of dads massive shirts, walking back downstairs to the table I was still shaking with anger I could tell my eyes were still flashing "WOW" Marcus said "What happened"_

_I tried to speak but every time I did I just growled or shook with anger, Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths, everyone was silent. Opening my eyes they all stared at me with worry._

"_Sister what happened?" Garry frowned_

"_Ryan Goodman tried to rape me" I spoke _

_I heard the gasp around the table, I watched my brother begin to look at one another, this was a family decision I know marking someone was serious and it had to be taken to my father and voted on . I looked at all six of my Brothers._

_Denis, Phil, Garry, Marcus, Gale and Benny they wore them same pissed of expressions and their eyes flashing a little but not full on . My father was staring at me gulping I looked at him the best I could fighting back the tears because not only didn't I feel stupid I was pissed off._

"_His Marked" he nodded My Brothers all nodded getting up they kissed me before going off on there way, My father looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he pulled me up from my sit and hugged me "You are my daughter and he is not you mate, you'll find him" he whispered "I love you sweetie"_

Looking over at Hannah I felt a strong protection over her like she was my blood and if what happened to me happened to her I don't think I would have been nice. Ryan was Marked and he did get killed. I have lived a 1000 years and until I meet my mate I will finally unfreeze and get to grow old.

**Tell me what you think like or hate? 2 reviews and I'll update !**


	4. Chapter 4

Looking like you are 18 comes in handy with a lot of things, but not many. I got word that Mikael was making a appearance tonight and god help him if he touches Klaus. Hannah was getting ready and going to pretend she was a student with me.

"Ready" she smiled walking out in a simple peach dress we found when with Rebekah, It was weird I hadn't heard from her all day it was like she simply was ignoring me but It didn't't feel right Bek never did that.

Hannah had little make up on her hair was in a up do with curls framing her face "You look beautiful" I smiled

"You too" she smirked

…

Walking into this Lockwood house it was different something in the air didn't smell right, frowning I ran into this girl with Pixie like hair "Watch it' she snapped

I could smell it, frowning I grabbed her arm tightly and nodded for Hannah to go have some fun, I watched her go near the band with a smile on her face as she began to dance. Looking back at the girl I walked away from the kids and slammed her into a tree.

She hissed her eyes flashing yellow, she charged at me and I grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the dirt, leaning over I let my eyes change to its Purple and yellow "Watch it" I glared "I might rip your heart out" "wh-wh-what are you" she stuttered

"I'm a Original" I growled "Now where is Klaus?" I questioned

"Near the ping pong table" she said quickly "I am sorry" she lowered her head, letting go off her I stood up, what has Klaus made I knew he was a Hybrid but had he made more. My Wolfs are getting more and more pathetic as the years go on.

Grabbing a cup of Alcohol I watched Niklaus in his suit, I watched someone come up and whisper in his ear, this face went hard and cold "His here" Hannah whispered to me "Stay here and behave I'll be back" I smiled

"Mum" she whispered grabbing my arm

"ah Shh" I pointed, she lowered her head and let go off my arm, I knew it was hard for her but she knew I had too. walking away I tried to wipe Hannah sad face from my memories, I had to keep the one thing I have wanted to do for 1000 years is kill Mikael Mikealson.

I watched Nik walk inside, shaking my head I walked around the house finding my self leaning against a tree watching I could sense Vampires and Hybrids, the smell was flowing right up my nose, shaking my head I began to watch.

"Hello, Niklaus" His voice made my blood boil, I could feel my body shaking and my wolf wanting to rip him limb for limb, it was a hard beast to control especially when it demands that respect it wanted.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't" his attitude reminds me of a young Denis before he meet Annabelle

"Or you can come outside if you want"

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" I smirked that's my Nephew

"They can't kill me" Mikael spat it was true they were very weak

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce" very tactful

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me" he said sicking

The female I shoved into the ground was now pushing the Doppelganger of Tatia and I didn't like that girl "Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies"

"Go ahead. Kill her." I could hear the roughness in his voice

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." The girl spoke

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Agreed

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

Smiling I pushed off the tree and I saw the Hybrids all look at me, smiling I watched them lower there heads, my eyes changing "Mikael how nice of yourself to finally come out hiding" I smiled "You may be able to compel them but I am the Alpha and a true wolf never disobeys"

I saw his eyes go wide "How?" He frowned

"I was well hidden Mikael but the question is how should kill you" I smiled "torture would be so fun" I smirked "Don't you think"

"You can't kill me" he growled

"Oh I beg to differ" I smirked "see I could kill Damon in heart beat take that stake and kill you" I moved my head to the side "I want you to beg and guess what you will" I smiled, zooming forward I stopped Damon and kicked him in the ribs, slipping a note into Klaus pocket I took the stake and grabbed Mikael.

Mikael struggled against my hold as I slammed his head into the wall a few times watching him groan and hiss, I felt my animal side wanting to transform and rips his neck off. Shaking my head I chained him to the wall.

"Olivia" he shook his head with a grin on his face "You have no idea what you have done, saving him" he shook his head "He will kill you"

"No" I shook my head "you know what I am Mikael, you knew one Original wolf survived you knew they were after you but you didn't remember who" I smirked "You didn't know if it was my nephews or my nieces, My father or my Brothers you knew nothing" Grabbing my bow and arrow I dipped the arrow head into Vervain.

"Where did you hide" he chuckled

"I may of hid but it was an order like I say a wolf never disobeys there alpha and there is no way you can break it unless they die, then it goes to the next wolf' I nodded letting the arrow go into his chest, I watched him winch and eyes close shut.

Grabbing the throwing knifes I began to throw them, hitting him in the head watching the blood pour, watching him get angry "Why didn't you let Klaus die" he hissed

"Why did you kill my family for a mistake your wife made" I questioned "You killed every single one of them because your whore of a wife wasn't pleasured by you so she opened her legs to my brother and he fucked her so good that she wanted him again until he meet his mate" I smirked "She cheated on you more than once just Klaus was born from it"

I heard him growl and begin to move against the chains "TAKE IT BACK"

"you cant rewind time if you could I would have died a long time ago and all would be fine in this world" I shook my head "But you and your wife are selfish" "We did it out of love" he growled

"So when you never Nik wasn't your you hit him and yelled at him out of love?" I questioned "Niklaus put his family in boxes so he can get rid of you" walking up I shoved a wooden stake into his chest "But see that is what I am here for" I smiled

I heard the door open turning my head Niklaus walked in, he walked over to me and I hugged him "why didn't you tell me?" he questioned

"Because I didn't need the distractions, I needed him dead" I nodded towards Mikeal "pretty funny isn't it father" Klaus smirked shoving a knife into his shoulder

I could see the anger in Klaus eyes, all these years all he tried to do was connect with his father and then after the change he ran from him, Klaus shut everyone out and the only thing that feared him was this man chained in front of me.

The one that destroyed his childhood, his life and family. He made them weak and the way they are no one else but Mikeal and Ester "Klaus he is not your father, your Father was Denis" Klaus looked at me "and you and Denis had a perfect relationship"

"what" he whispered

"You were his child, and my Nephew, why I was protective off you" I smiled "So when he said you had no one you had a whole other half of family behind you, Grandfather, cousins, Uncles and Auntys but your father came into my Pack, My family and killed every last one of them" I hissed

Klaus eyes widen, grabbing the white oak stick I twisted it in my hands and stared at Mikael he was still the same twisted man back then, I felt my inside growl wanting me to finally find peace in what its been starving to have.

"In the name of Blackmore Family, With the Power given to me by My father, I sentenced you to death any last words"

"It was fun drowning the little babies" Smirking I nodded but Something in Nik snapped as he ran up Mikael ripping his Limbs off but Mikeal laughed, shaking my head I walked up to him.

"Hope my family finds you on the other side" I whispered in his ear before I stabbed the white oak into his chest taking a step back I watched him burn to the chains.

Taking a step back I looked at Nik "Olivia" he smiled, smirking I pulled him into a hug, something that's been overdue for a thousand years "I Brought Hannah is it home like you asked shes upstairs"

"Pacing" I nodded "Come meet her" I smiled, he nodded and we went up out of the cellar, walking up Hannah was Pacing in her peach dress "Hannah" she turned to me and she looked happy, angry and overwhelmed.

"Mum" she frowned "Don't ever do that again" she shook her head fighting back tears "I thought you died"

Smiling I walked up to her grabbing her hand "You are my daughter the only thing keeping me alive now" I smiled "I have killed him all if left is watching you grow"

She pulled me into a hug "Is the Nik?" she whispered

"Yes I am" He smirked "You had a daughter?" he questioned

"No" I shook my head "Not yet but I found Hannah and she has been my daughter" I smiled

"I'm just going to call you Uncle Nik" she shrugged

Nik looked at Hannah and it was like he was seeing the light for the first time, I knew that face when he was given sword lesson of Denis that was the look, he had been in the dark that long it must have been weird seeing something to make you smile again.

"I'd like that" he nodded "I'm going to release everyone tomorrow" he nodded "They have no need to be in boxes anymore"

"Agreed" I nodded

"So does that mean there our family?" Hannah asked

"No" I shook my head "But they are Nik family and they are the nicest people you'll ever meet"

"My god mother is pretty nice" She smiled

Nik raised an eyebrow at me "Rebekah by the way have you seen her?" I questioned

**Love? Hate? Delete? **


End file.
